SEA Oni
by Meijin-san
Summary: Kalau ada yang bertanya pada kami, "Kejadian apakah yang paling kalian harapkan untuk tidak pernah terjadi?" kami akan menjawab, "Kami berharap untuk tidak pernah memasuki mansion itu." Para anggota ASEAN ingin memasuki rumah hantu dengan niat bersenang-senang, tetapi sayangnya, semesta tidak mengizinkannya. Banyak OC.


Oke, baru-baru ini saya jadi gila. Saya akan melakukan tindakan yang gila, menggabungkan mitologi, dongeng dan kerajaan ASEAN dalam sebuah setting HetaOni. Saya pakai human name oke? Kenapa Malaysia-nya ada dua? Nanti saya jelasin, sekarang males. *dihajar karena gak niat* Terus, meskipun ini didasarkan HetaOni, ini alurnya saya buat sebeda mungkin, meskipun nanti ada juga yang sama sih… jadi anda yang belum nonton HetaOni gak usah buru-buru liat HetaOni dan (mungkin) gak akan saya kasih spoiler.. tapi mungkin, yaa! 8dihajar lebih parah*

Indonesia: **Putra** Bayu Dirgantara (m)

(West) Malaysia: Abdul **Razak **Hussein (m)

(East) Malaysia: **Annisa **Mereti (f)

Singapore: Wang **Aidan** (m)

Brunei Darussalam: Muhammad Hassanal **Rizki **(m)

Philippines: **Maria **Clara Lisuga de la Cruz (f)

Thailand: **Kiet** Rattanakosin (m)

Vietnam: Nguyen Thi **An **(f)

Myanmar: **Zeya **(m)

Cambodia: Chey **Sovann** (m)

Laos: **Aelan** Chanthavong (f)

Timor Leste: **Ana** Gusmao (f)

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**HetaOni © Tomoyoshi**

**This Fic and its OC © ME aka anakeren**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Adventure**

**Warning! Darah, aksi, trauma, dan lain-lain ada disini. Kalau ada yang punya kritik atau saran mohon beri tahu saya. Typo, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal, penulis amatir..**

**But, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hari ?_

_Tanggal ?_

_Bulan ?_

_Tahun ?_

_Kalau ada yang bertanya pada kami, "Kejadian apakah yang paling kalian harapkan untuk tidak pernah terjadi?" kami akan menjawab, "Kami berharap untuk tidak pernah memasuki mansion itu." _

_Sewaktu kami memasuki mansion itu, seolah ada seseorang yang sedang sibuk menulisi ulang takdir kami. Takdir kami dari yang sebelumnya adalah uji nyali lalu pulang ke negara masing-masing, berubah menjadi uji nyali lalu melakukan survival game._

_Kalau saja kami tidak membawa senjata karena kewaswasan tanpa alasan, kami pasti langsung mati dalam waktu setengah jam kami memasuki mansion tersebut._

_Mansion yang terlalu bersih untuk disebut rumah angker yang ditinggalkan, dihuni oleh makhluk itu. Makhluk yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan itu._

_Tuhan di surga, Dewa-Dewi di khayangan, siapapun yang bisa kami mintai pertolongan, tolonglah kami dan keluarkan kami dari sini._

_Kami tidak pernah berharap para atasan maupun negara lain akan menolong kami. Semua negara pasti sudah menyangka kita sudah kembali ke negara masing-masing, dan kami semua setuju meminta cuti dua minggu kepada para atasan kami._

_Mungkin semua sudah sadar kami menghilang, atau tidak. Jujur saja, kami tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu bergulir dari saat kami masuk ke rumah itu._

_Kepada siapa saja yang menemukan kertas ini, jangan pernah masuki mansion itu._

_- Aku._

(Tulisan diatas merupakan kutipan penuh dari secarik kertas yang ditemui di halaman samping mansion besar tersebut. Tidak diketahui asal muasal kertas tersebut.)

* * *

"Hei, kita benar-benar akan uji nyali ke mansion tersebut?" tanya seorang pemuda kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya lah." kata seorang pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian ingin uji nyali disini? Aku lebih senang uji nyali di tempat Kiet atau Maria... atau di tempatku sendiri." kata pemuda pertama.

"Tempat kami bagaimana?" tanya gadis yang berjalan disamping pemuda kedua.

"Kalau kakakmu tidak terlalu menyebalkan, mungkin ya."

"Sialan kau, Putra!" kata pemuda kedua kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Putra tersebut.

"Memang benar kan, Razak?" tanya Putra kepada Razak. Razak mendengus sebelum berbalik bicara kepada adiknya Annisa yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Yang di belakang, jangan bertengkar." ucap An, seorang gadis yang berjalan di barisan terdepan.

"Iyaaaa!" kata Maria ceria.

"Kak Rizki, kapan kita sampai?" seorang gadis kecil bertanya kepada pemuda bernama Rizki yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Ng, aku nggak tahu.. Aidan, kapan kita sampai?" tanya Rizki kepada Aidan.

"Tanya Zeya." katanya santai.

"Kau nggak tahu?!"

"Nggak. Maaf, Ana." Aidan minta maaf pada gadis kecil tersebut.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok!"

"Dikit lagi kita sampai kok, ana~" kata Kiet yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Lebih tepatnya kita akan sampai dalam 3 menit lagi, Kiet-ai. (Brother Kiet)" kata Aelan.

"Ah, aku sudah liat mansionnya!" teriak Zeya sambil menunjuk bangunan besar di kejauhan.

"Iya! Besar sekali ya!" kata Sovann sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Terlalu bagus untuk disebut rumah hantu ya, ana?" Kiet berlari mengejar Sovann.

"Tunggu, hoi!" seru yang lain. Mereka ikut berlari ke mansion tersebut.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan mansion tersebut, mereka tertegun. Mansion tersebut begitu besar dan indah, tidak ada yang akan menyangka kalau mansion ini dirumorkan berhantu. Halamannya luas dan taman-taman di sekelilingnya pun indah.

"Bagus, ya.." kata Maria pelan. Semuanya setuju dalam hati mereka.

"Oke, sekarang kita akan masuk dan mulai mnenjelah. Ada pertanyaan sebelum masuk?" tanya An.

"Aku!" Ana mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Kan nggak ada yang tinggal disini, jadi… pintunya terkunci atau nggak?" tanya Ana.

"Sovann, tunjukkan apa yang kita dapatkan di kota." An memerintah Sovann.

"Nih." Sovann merogoh kantongnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci besar nan antik, "Ini kunci rumah itu. Kami dapatkan di pasar loak." katanya.

"Aku ada pertanyaan!" Annisa berkata.

"Apa?"

"Kita bawa makanan tidak?"

"Nggak lah! Memangnya kita akan berhari-hari disini?" andai An tahu kalau ucapannya itu benar.

"Aku bawa minuman satu botol. Itu saja." kata Aidan sambil memamerkan satu botol air mineral miliknya.

"Aku bawa permen, dikasih Abang Putra." kata Ana sambil mengecek kantong gaun putihnya.

"Kau mirip pedofil." kata Razak jijik kepada Putra yang bersiul disampingnya.

"Diam sister-complex." balasnya.

"Incest."

"Kau juga kan?"

"Kau nggak membantah."

"Kau juga."

"Mau ribut?!"

"Ayo!"

"Siapa saja, hentikan dua orang itu…" Rizki menghela napas.

"Diam!" teriak An, "Kita akan masuk ke rumah itu sekarang, jangan ribut."

Semuanya menggangguk dan berjalan ke pintu depan rumah tersebut. Sovann memasukkan kunci ke lubang dan memutarnya, dengan suara mendecit, pintu itu terbuka. Sovann melongok ke dalam sementara teman-temannya menahan nafas dibelakang.

"Aman." katanya sambil melangkah masuk. Teman-temannya ikut berjalan masuk.

"Aneh sekali, mansion ini terlihat normal, sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan." kata Aelan yang diikuti anggukan teman-temannya.

"Rumah ini luas sekali, kalau kita memeriksa tiap sudut bersama-sama, pasti baru pulang ketika sudah malam.." keluh Zeya.

"Berpencar saja lah." kata Annisa, "Bagaimana, An?"

"Oke. Aku, Kiet, Aelan dan Sovann akan ke lantai dua, Razak, Annisa, Aidan, dan Rizki ke lantai tiga, sementara Putra, Maria, Ana dan Zeya di lantai ini. Setuju?"

"Setuju!" kata semua orang kecuali Rizki, "T-tapi!" dia hendak protes sebelum sebuah tepukan medarat di pundaknya.

"Tenang lah, meskipun gebetanmu gak ada, kita ada kok." Razak mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Hahahahaha…" dia tertawa pasrah, merelakan bajunya yang ditarik dengan kejam oleh Annisa.

"Mari pergi, Ana, Lisuga, Marutma!" Putra berjalan, diikuti ketiga temannya. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang kelihatan seperti dapur.

"Dapurnya bagus.." Ana menjelajahi sebuah sudut.

"Ah! Ada piring pecah di sebelah sini, kuya!" Maria menunjuk piring yang terbelah jadi dua. *A/N: Kuya (big bro)*

"Kau kena serpihannya tidak, Lisuga?!" Putra berlari ke arah Maria dan berjongkok di hadapan piring yang terpecah menjadi dua tersebut.

"Nggak…"

"Kayaknya masih baru…" Zeya ikut memperhatikan.

"Artinya..." Putra terdiam, lalu tersenyum lebar, "… Ada hantu.."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ana menjerit, lalu berlari keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, Ana!"

"Kuya bodoh sih!" Maria berlari mengikuti jejak Ana.

"Aku ikuti mereka, kau urusi ini ya!" Zeya ikut menyusul Ana.

"Marutma sialan! Kenapa aku?!" Putra mengeluh, lalu mengurusi pecahan tersebut. Pecahan yang kecil ia kumpulkan bersama satu potongan besar dan ia buang di tempat sampah. Ia memandang potongan satu lagi dan memutar bola matanya, "Siapa tahu berguna..."

"Nah… sekarang-" ucapannya terhenti oleh sebuah jeritan bernada tinggi, diikuti oleh rentetan tembakan dari senapan laras panjang.

"!" Putra langsung berlari keluar dari dapur, tapi dia tidak melihat ketiga temannya lagi. Lorong itu kosong, tidak, ada sesuatu disana, tapi itu sama sekali bukan manusia…

Wujudnya tinggi dan besar, warnanya abu-abu, dan memandang ke lorong yang sekarang sepi. Putra hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang berwarna abu-abu memuakkan. Ia menahan nafas dan saat itu juga, makhluk itu berbalik. Menatap Putra dengan matanya, Putra menggapai kerisnya dan bersiap menyerang. Tetapi, seketika itu juga, makhluk itu menghilang. Putra membeku.

"Apa itu… tadi?" katanya, setelah pulih dari shock, "Ah…"

"Ana! Lisuga! Marutma! Dimana kalian?!" Putra berteriak sambil berlari di lorong.

Ia terus meneriakkan nama-nama mereka di sepanjang lorong. Ia membuka sebuah pintu dan menemukan sebuah kalung salib berwana emas diatas tempat tidur.

"Ana pernah ada disini…" katanya sambil meraih salib tersebut.

"Zeya dan Lisuga pasti bisa melindungi diri, tapi Ana?" katanya frustasi.

Putra keluar dari kamar tersebut dan kembali berjalan di lorong. Ia terus mencoba membuka tiap pintu yang ia temui, tapi sayang, semua pintu terkunci. Dia nyaris menyerah saat memutar kenop suatu kamar, sebelum pintu tersebut terbuka dengan mulus. Kaget dan senang, Putra melangkah masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"…" ia mengecek setiap sudut kamar tersebut, 'Nggak ada yang aneh…'

"… Hiks… hiks…"

'Ada yang menangis?' kata Putra dalam hati.

"Hiks.."

"Halo? Ada orang disini?" Putra berkata, "Aku bukan orang jahat, kok!"

"…"

"Ana, kamu disitu? Atau Lisuga? Atau jangan-jangan Marutma juga bisa nangis kayak perempuan? Ini aku, Putra!"

"… Abang?"

"Ana? Kamu dimana?! Ayo, keluar!"

"Di balik pintu ini…"

"Ana, jangan serem gitu, deh! Keluar!"

"Iya… tapi, 'makhluk' itu ada gak?"

"… Udah nggak ada, cuma ada abang disini."

"Ada salib aku? Aku nggak mau keluar kalau itu nggak ada."

"Nih." Putra mendekati pintu tersebut dan ia serahkan lewat celah-celah dibawah pintu.

"Makasih, bang." kata Ana, "Bang, aku nemu bambu… Abang mau gak?"

"Buat apa? Buat nyodok Razak?"

"Siapa tahu ketemu 'makhluk' itu…"

"Iya deh, abang mau. Kamu kok horor banget?"

"Haus, bang." kata Ana kalem sambil menyerahkan bambu dari celah pintu. *A/N: ! Kok bisa?!*

"Bilang dong! Mau abang ambilin?" tawar Putra.

"Boleh deh, bang. Makasih…"

"Oke deh, abang cariin ya!"

"Janji ya, bang!"

"Apa sih yang nggak buat adikku tersayang!" kata Putra sambil keluar dari kamar tersebut. Diliriknya bambu di tangannya, "Masih perlu ditajamkan nih…" katanya sambil meraih kerisnya. Ia menebas ujung bambu tersebut dan ia tajamkan, "Bagus lah."

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Dia berjalan kearah westafel dan memutar keran. Sayangnya, air tidak mengalir. Ia mengecek benda-benda lain yang mungkin bisa mengeluarkan air, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia kembali ke depan ruangan dimana Ana berada dan berjalan ke lorong yang belum sempat ia jamah.

Ia mencoba membuka pintu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa terbuka. Ia berjalan sampai ke ujung lorong, ke tempat kamar mandi berada. Ia memutar kenop dan untung saja, pintunya tidak terkunci.

Yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah westafel dan toilet, sementara di sisinya ada pintu lain. Ia memutar keran diatas westafel, air tetap tidak keluar. Frustasi, ia memandang genangan air di toilet.

"Ini air juga… 'kan?" katanya sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan keluar dari toilet.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Marutma dan Lisuga dimana ya?" kata Putra, "Ah, mungkin mereka diatas bersama yang lain!"

Putra berjalan menyusuri lorong, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Semoga yang lainnya tidak apa-apa… Daripada itu, dimana aku bisa menemukan air minum?!"

"Ah, tunggu… kalau tidak salah Aidan bawa air mineral… ah! Aku minta saja ke dia! Sekarang dia ada di lantai tiga, 'kan?!" Putra berlari dengan semangat menuju tangga. Di depan tangga, ada sebuah sosok besar. Putra terkesiap.

"!"

Makhluk itu ada disana. Sosoknya yang tengah memandanginya terlihat menakutkan. Putra menggenggam bambu runcingnya dengan kencang. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Jadi ini makhluk yang membuat Ana takut dan memisahkannya dari Marutma dan Lisuga? Daripada merasa takut, Putra lebih merasa marah.

Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, Putra berlari menuju makhluk tersebut. Dengan bambu runcing di tangannya, ia bersiap menusuk makhluk tersebut.

"Mati kau!"

SYUUUT!

"?!" Putra terkesiap, serangannya ditangkis oleh makhluk tersebut. Ia bangkit lagi dan kembali menyerang, tapi makhluk itu kembali menghindar. Tangan makhluk tersebut mulai bergerak untuk menamparnya, tapi Putra berkelit. Tangannya hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"Cih! Nyaris saja…"

Putra melempar bambu runcingnya dan mengeluarkan kerisnya. Keris miliknya bukan sembarang keris. Keris tersebut buatan Mpu Gandring, sangat sempurna dan dilengkapi kekuatan mistis. Tentu saja, keris hebat seperti itu ada harganya. Harga yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa ia bayar.

Putra menyerang, sedangkan makhluk tersebut sudah bersiap untuk memukulnya. Ia berlari dan mengangkat kerisnya tinggi-tinggi dan menghujamkannya ke dada makhluk tersebut. Darah merah tertumpah ke lantai dan badannya. Makhluk tersebut jatuh tengkurap di lantai.

Makhluk tersebut terlihat murka dan menyambar kaki Putra, memaksanya ikut berbaring di lantai. Putra mencoba berkelit, meskipun usahanya sia-sia, kakinya terpelintir dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Makhluk tersebut menyambar kerisnya dan dilemparkannya ke seberang ruangan.

"!"

Putra membeku di tempatnya ketika makhluk tersebut menaruh tangannya di depan wajah Putra, bersiap meremasnya. Putra tidak takut, dia sudah tidak punya lagi keinginan untuk takut. Selain itu, ia negara, dia tidak mungkin mati 'kan?

Ya, 'kan?

Tidak.

Jauh di hati terdalamnya, Putra tahu ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mati. Ia sudah sering menghadapi peristiwa hidup-mati sebelumnya, dan kali ini, ia merasa seperti manusia biasa. Ia yakin- tidak, Ia tahu ia akan mati.

Berusaha berpikir positif untuk terakhir kalinya, Putra merasa lega hutangnya akan terbayar. Hutang yang paling tidak mungkin ia bayar. Nyawanya sendiri.

'Paling tidak, semua hutangku lunas…' katanya dalam hati. Cengkraman di wajahnya mengeras.

'Ah… jadi ini yang manusia rasakan ketika akan meninggal?'

'Semuanya, maafkan aku, kelihatannya abang kalian yang paling keren akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya disini...'

'Leluhurku, rakyatku, kakek-nenekku, maafkan aku.'

'Kalau aku mati, tolong jaga rumahku yang kucinta, rakyatku yang kucintai.'

'Dan saudara-saudaraku, maafkan aku.'

'Maafkan aku Razak, selalu bertengkar denganmu. Maafkan aku Annisa, atas apa yang kulakukan pada kakakmu dan padamu dulu. Maafkan aku Aidan, selalu merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku Rizki, selalu membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku Lisuga, yang tidak menyelamatkanmu. Maafkan aku Ana, atas semuanya dan tidak sempat melihatmu menjadi negara yang hebat… Aku kakak yang tolol.'

"ABANG!"

"KUYA!"

"PUTRA!"

'Aku sayang kalian semua, karena itu tolonglah-'

"LARI, TOLOL! DENGARKAN KATA-KATA KAKAKMU SEKALI SAJA!"

**TBC**

Ah, imajinasi Putra bener-bener dahsyat kali ini.

Tunggu, ini cuman imajinasi Putra?! SERIUS?!

Kagak deng, ini cerita beneran.

... TONJOKKIN PENULISS!

NOOOOOOOOO!

Ah...

Ada yang ngerasa Putra sedikit lolicon disini? Kalau ya, kayaknya ajaran Pak Kompeni merasuki personifikasi negara kita dengan amat benar.

Well…

INI GAJE GAK SIH?!

Saya rasa ini gaje, karena baru pertama kalinya saya nulis cerita dengan genre lain kecuali fic humor garing. Saya gak berbakat nulis. Kalau jelek, diflame boleh kok…

Saya akan tulis beberapa penjelasan di fic ini, monggo!

Nama-nama

**Indonesia:** Putra Bayu Dirgantara (Putra maksudnya dia adalah anak lelaki Ibu Pertiwi, Bayu artinya angin, Dirgantara artinya ruang yg ada di sekeliling dan melingkupi bumi, terdiri atas ruang udara dan antariksa. Anjir..)

**(West) Malaysia:** Abdul Razak Hussein (nama PM Malay kedua)

**(East) Malaysia:** Annisa Mereti (Annisa itu nama yang common di Malay dan Mereti dari Bahasa Dayak Iban yang artinya perilaku baik)

**Singapore:** Wang Aidan (Wang dari Wang Yao, Aidan dari… mbah google, nama-nama terkenal di Singapur)

**Brunei Darussalam:** Muhammad Hassanal Rizki (Hassanal dari nama sultan Brunei saat ini, Hassanal Bolkiah)

**Philippines:** Maria Clara Lisuga de la Cruz (Maria Clara de la Cruz, heroine Noli me Tangere karangan Jose Rizal. Lisuga dari mitos penciptaan dunia orang Filipin, dia asal muasal bintang)

**Thailand:** Kiet Rattanakosin (Kiet artinya terhormat, Rattanakosin nama belakang yang udah dari dulu banget dan terkenal)

**Vietnam:** Nguyen Thi An (Nguyen Thi nama keluarga yang common buat perempuan, An artinya kedamaian)

**Myanmar:** Zeya (artinya Jaya, saya gak ngasih surname karena orang Myanmar gak punya nama keluarga)

**Cambodia:** Chey Sovann (Chey nama keluarga yang umum, sedangkan Sovann artinya seperti emas)

**Laos:** Aelan Chanthavong (Aelan artinya bunga, Chanthavong nama keluarga yang umum)

**Timor Leste:** Ana Gusmao (Ana dari Ana Pessoa Pinto dan Gusmao dari Xanana Gusmao)

**Kenapa Putra manggil Zeya 'Marutma'?** Karena Marutma disebutkan di Negarakertagama sebagai sebuah state di Myanmar.

**Kenapa Putra bisa punya keris Mpu Gandring?** Dia minta sama Mpu Gandring sebelum Mpu Gandring mati sebuah keris yang levelnya sama ama yang punya Ken Arok, tapi harganya nyawa. Tuh keris minta tumbal. Tapi karena Putra itu negara, jadinya masih utang deh ampe sekarang!

**Kenapa Malaysia ada dua?** Karena OC Malaysia saya aslinya cewek dan untuk comedic-purpose saya ganti cowok, di fic ini saya pengen yg cewek muncul juga dan jadilah Annisa Mereti.

**Kenapa kita siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu?** Karena lagunya emang gitu!

Oke deh, saya rasa itu aja. Mohon maaf kalau jelek, saya gak bakat nulis, emak!

Ada yang punya saran, kritik, atau flame? Silahkan curahkan di review!


End file.
